Strawberries and Blackberries
by nxcto
Summary: In which during Rin Okumura and Renzo Shima get to know each other really well, over strawberry and blackberry popsicles


Rin Okumura sighed as he lied down on his bed. The fan beside him did nothing to dissipate the scorching heat of the sun. _God,_ he thought, _why don't we have air conditioning?_

To top it all off, Rin had _nothing_ to do. He had read every manga he had at least twice, the computer was busted, and Mephisto had taken down their WiFi connection. Rin was bored out of his mind, and with every Exwire and his brother out on a mission that would apparently take _weeks_ , he was desperate for anything to do.

 _Maybe I could go and buy some popsicles,_ Rin thought. Popsicles were a good idea; it would give him something to do, and it would cool him off. Rin almost forgot the long walk he had to take. Almost. Still, it was better than nothing.

Rin got up and quickly put on a pair of thin shorts and a tank top. He didn't bother with underwear; it was too hot and it would stick to his crotch annoyingly. Then, he went and grabbed his wallet and keys, making sure to lock their dorm as he left. Rin looked around. Even when Yukio was here, the building had already seemed to emanate a feeling of emptiness. Now that he wasn't, it seemed to have multiplied by a hundred times. Rin couldn't help but feel utterly alone.

As Rin started the long trek towards the convenience store, he looked around. True Cross was abandoned as well. _Am I the only one here?_ Rin felt beads of sweat drip down his forehead. He shook off the thoughts and focused on the task at hand: the popsicles.

So, it surprised him when he bumped into someone. Rin let out a roar of surprise as the person was knocked over. "Hey—I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Rin bent down to help him.

A pink-haired boy looked up at Rin, rubbing the back of his neck. "Damn, Okumura. Don't kill me!"

"Shi—shima?!"

"You got that right. Sup?" Shima asked, standing up. He was dressed in a green shirt and slacks, a backpack slung over his shoulder. His pink hair seemed to be _extra_ ruffled, today.

Rin couldn't help but think Shima looked very handsome. Well, Rin thought that every time he'd _see_ Shima. "What are you doing here? I thought you and the others were supposed to be on a mission!" Rin asked.

Shima shrugged. "I was sent here to check up on you," he looked away and sighed dramatically, "and because I made a 'mistake that nearly cost Izumo-chan's precious life.' Trust me though, they were blowing it out of proportions! If she hadn't been standing where she was—"

"I got it," Rin said, cutting him off.

Shima smiled apologetically. "So, think of me as your guardian. The mission is going to take longer, and Okumura-sensei knew you'd be bored out of your mind. I'm going to be your best friend, Rin!"

 _Best friend_.

"Awesome!" Rin yelled, pumping his fist in the air. "Now come on, we have a mission."

Shima's pink eyebrows furrowed together. "Mission?"

"To the convenience store!" Rin's tail twitched excitedly.

"Okay," Shima laughed. "Lead the way!"

The walk to the convenience store felt like it took no more than five minutes, although Rin knew otherwise. Rin and Shima had chattered non-stop all through the walk, and when they finally reached the convenience store, Shima had pouted and begged Rin to buy the strawberry popsicles.

Rin couldn't resist.

So, Rin had bought strawberry popsicles for Shima, and blackberry popsicles for him. Now, they were back at Rin's dorm, popsicles in hand. Rin opened the door for Shima, and after Shima had entered, he placed the popsicles in the mini-fridge. Then, he got a towel and began to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "Here, Shima. Dry yourself—"

Rin had been cut off by the sight of Shima in nothing but black boxers.

The pink-haired boy's lean and tall frame was there on display on Rin's bed. He was laid out comfortably, eyes closed and his arms tucked beneath his head. His entire body glistened with sweat, emphasizing the tightness of the boy's muscles. More importantly, Rin's eyes focused on the bulge in the black underwear.

"Toss me a popsicle, will you?" Shima opened an eye and smiled lazily at Rin.

Rin had to turn around so Shima couldn't see him blush furiously. _What is happening to me?_ Rin thought furiously. He couldn't understand what he was feeling right now. Shima was a friend, probably his best friend in the Cram School. Yukio was a teacher, Seijuro and Konekomaru were too focused on their studies, and Shiemi and Izumo were just plain unreachable.

In fact, Shima had been the one to reach out to Rin at first. Rin couldn't help but remember the feeling of happiness that had engulfed him when Shima still talked to him after finding out that Rin was Satan's son, like nothing nothing happened. Shima was there for Rin when Rin needed a friend the most, and Rin didn't forget it.

"Sure," Rin finally said, grabbing a popsicle from the fridge. He gulped as he braced himself to look at Shima again. Popsicle in hand, Rin turned around, focusing solely on Shima's face. It wouldn't do him any good to look at Shima's crotch.

Rin walked over to Shima and handed him the popsicle. When Shima reached for it, thanking Rin, he felt the pink-haired boy's fingers graze against his. A flurry of sparks surged through Rin, all headed straight for his heart. Even thought the finger touch had lasted for less than a second, Rin's heart began to beat uncontrollably.

Shima looked at Rin, amused. "What's wrong, Rin? Hope you don't mind, I took off my clothes. It was too hot, and I was sweaty from all the walking we did."

"I—it's fine," Rin stammered, walking to the desk chair. Normally, he would have sat on the bed, maybe even fight Shima for space, but Rin didn't know if he had it in him to be _near_ Shima, right now. So, he sat down, stiff as a board.

"You look pretty sweaty yourself, Okumura," Shima commented, sitting up. He leaned against the headboard, opening the popsicle.

Rin couldn't help but notice that the strawberry popsicle matched Shima's hair perfectly. He gulped, and said, "I am, yeah." Rin hoped his voice sounded steady.

"Well, don't you want to take off your clothes? You're going to start to stink, and the sweat will make your clothes stick to your body," Shima pointed out. He stuck the popsicle in his mouth.

Rin gulped again. The image of Shima eating a popsicle…it was too much! Rin's heart fluttered as he watched the pink-haired boy devour the popsicle, all with a dopey smile on his face. Rin wouldn't deny that Shima was handsome, but here and now, Rin thought Shima looked like a dream.

He didn't even notice when Shima had stood up and stalked over to Rin. "Come on, Rin. Fair's fair. I take off my clothes, and you take off yours."

Before Rin could protest, Shima's hands were already pulling off the tank top he had on. "See? Isn't that better?" he heard Shima ask. Then, Shima's hands were on the waistband of Rin's shorts. Without warning, Shima yanked off the shorts with a strong tug.

Heat rushed to Rin's face as Shima chuckled. "Damn, Okumura. I didn't know you go commando."

"Don't look at it!" Rin protested, covering his crotch with his hands. He wanted to melt into a puddle.

Shima waved him off, laughing. "Well, I wanted us to be fair, but it looks like you got me beat." He pointed to his boxers. "So, these," he said with a coy grin, "are coming _off_."

"Wha—don't!" Rin said, but it was no use. Instead, he watched as Shima slid off his boxers, revealing light-pink pubes that were obviously trimmed, and Shima's large manhood. It had to be at least six inches flaccid. Rin's tail twitched as he felt his own member start to harden.

"There," Shima said, satisfied. "Now, we're fair." He noticed Rin goggling at his member. "Impressive, huh? I haven't had one complaint with it."

When Rin didn't reply, Shima walked back to the bed and laid down. "Hey, Okumura. Want to watch some of my porn?"

Rin knew Shima had an absurdly large collection of porn, more than anyone else he knew. Hell, even Yukio was impressed by Shima's collection. But, he had never _seen_ it, just heard of it. So, even though Rin knew it was a bad idea, he found himself nodding. "Okay." He didn't even notice that he had dropped his hands.

"Whoa!" Shima exclaimed, eyes widening. "Already hard, Okumura? We haven't even got to the porn yet!"

Rin opened his mouth to explain, but Shima cut him off, laughing. "It's fine. We're both dudes, and we can't control these things," he said, still looking at Rin's member. "You must really get the ladies screaming, huh? Is that what a half-demon dick looks like? That must be what, a foot long, hard? Mine can't even compare."

Shima got up and picked up his backpack lying next to the bed. He fumbled with it, before producing a number of magazines and a portable DVD player, placing them on the floor. "Take your pick," he proudly said, beckoning to the items in front of Rin.


End file.
